dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flash: Flashpoint
Flashpoint So why aren't the main Flashpoint books (The ones titled Flashpoint) listed here? psydecar@hotmail.com 11:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) New Earth vs. Flashpoint Counterparts Why are all Flashpoint characters listed by their New Earth counterparts? Shouldn't they be separate entries (ex.: Thomas Wayne (Flashpoint), Barry Allen (Flashpoint), etc.? The characters of this "world" are often significantly different than the ones of New Earth, especially characters like Wayne and Abin Sur that are dead in the other continuity.... The S 06:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree. The Flashpoint universe and the post-Flashpoint universe are NOT the same as the New Earth universe. That was explained near the end of Flashpoint #5, although it was explained in terms of "timelines" and not "universes." Still, the New Earth, Flashpoint and post-Flashpoint universes are clearly different. However, where the post-Flashpoint universe fits in the grand scheme of things was not explained very clearly in the comics. It seems that DC is probably going to explain all that some time in the future: When The Flash (Barry Allen) was running in the timestream and saw three timelines (at the conclusion of Flashoint #5), he also heard (saw?) a mysterious partial cloaked figure that said "... the history of heroes was shattered into three long ago. Splintered to weaken your world for their impending arrival. You must all stand together. The timelines must become one again." This same mysterious figure has been popping up again in cameos in the New 52 #1s, but so far nothing much else has been revealed. Shades of Harbinger? Anyways, I agree that Flashpoint and post-Flashpoint versions of the various characters should be given their own pages, and not described as being on New Earth. Clearly the stories taking place under the Flashpoint banner belong in a universe we can call "The Flashpoint Universe" or just "Earth: Flashpoint". But what do we call this newly new universe? Earth New 52? New New Earth? New And Improved Earth? Earth Everybody Wears Armored Costumes? Earth Post-Flashpoint? Earth Wonder Woman Wears Pants Now? We need a name, people.DCSarge 00:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :No we don't. We're keeping everything on the same page because it's the same reality and just different timelines. It can all be explained entirely in-universe. See the Batman (Bruce Wayne) page for an example. It's not a reboot, we're seeing new series do rebooted origins but plot threads are picking up from largely the same place. Swamp Thing and Hawk and Dove pick up right after the events of Brightest Day, and we've already seen references in stories to older comics like The Killing Joke and even Crisis. It would be silly to make entirely new pages. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) That's a really weak argument. "Just different timelines" eh? You mean like the possible future realities that are GIVEN THEIR OWN ENTRY IN THE DC DATABASE AS IF THEY WERE A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE? Those different timelines? The ones that are effectively their own universe? Oh, but I'm not done yet. If the post-Flashpoint universe and the New Earth Universe are "the same" then how and why are the Wildstorm characters now native to the mainstream DC universe? Did someone merge the two universes when we were not looking? And if so, doesn't that mean that the resultant universe is NOT New Earth? DCSarge 09:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Mrblonde267, i have to agree with DCSarge as you stated "We're keeping everything on the same page because it's the same reality and just different timelines." so that means if I jumped into Doc Brown's Delorean traveled back in time and killed Hitler before he became Chancellor/Leader of Germany then i returned to this year i would still be in my reality? I don't think so for me WW2 took place in this new world WW2 might not have, and if it had Hitler was not the leader of Germany. look at the facts, Pre-Flashpoint universe: Superman was married to Lois Lane, both Bruce and Dick are Batman, Stephanie Brown was Robin and Batgirl,Tim Drake was Robin then became Red Robin, Wildstorm characters who are they?, then the Flash screwed up time and Lois is not married to Clark, Batman is only Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown has not been heard from, Tim Drake's only been Red Robin (Teen Titans #0), Wildstorm characters show up different timelines = different reality Chasemarc (talk) 21:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Have people not seen the several other talk pages or project pages detailing how we're planning on fixing this stuff? Are people still mad we took DC at their word at the outset (which really what else could we do?) and are now left to reconcile their decisions partway in that screwed stuff up more? I guess not... Kyletheobald (talk) 21:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, and people seem to think it's perfectly normal to respond to posts that are over a year old.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Considering we've decided to split up the New Earth and Earth Prime, results of the same time event, we should probably split off the Flashpoint characters too. That is to say, not the New 52 ones, but the "World Where Wonder Woman and Aquaman were in a gigantic war" one. ZeroSD (talk) 07:29, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :This is an altered timeline, not a new universe. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:01, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The administration made the decision to split up altered timelines like New Earth and Prime Earth.ZeroSD (talk) 05:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::I am the administration. Well, part of it. My point is, Flashpoint is an altered timeline of New Earth. Not a separate universe. The administration made that decision too. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 06:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Legion of Doom Is there any reason why the Flashpoint: Legion of Doom limited series isn't listed on this article as part of the Flashpoint event? DigiFluid 00:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Probably just an oversight. Feel free to add it. Kyletheobald 01:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I didn't know if maybe there was some convoluted reasoning behind it--as best I can tell it's fully a part of the Flashpoint event. I've gone ahead and added the issues under the 'villains' header. DigiFluid 01:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Doing the splits Okay - So, with some time between then and now to think about it, I'm in favour of splitting all Flashpoint timeline characters to (Flashpoint Timeline) earth-designations, so as to differentiate them from the New Earth pages. Flashpoint is an alternate timeline, and like a possible future, it should be treated as different. And with Convergence containing multiple time lines at once, I don't want to be caught unprepared in terms of being able to differentiate between them. I have Billy's agreement on the change. So, now I just need helpers to create pages and discuss specifics (since I'm pretty sure it's unanimous among the administrators). - Hatebunny (talk) 21:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : Yes! Flashpoint character pages! I was just thinking about this today. What do you have in mind in the form of help? I'll aid you as far as I can but I don't have the books so that might not be very far. --- Haroldrocks talk 21:30, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Mostly, yanking the info from the New Earth pages, and putting them on new pages, getting a list going of appearances/links that the bot(s) need to fix, and discussing/working out kinks of what new pages for those characters might mean, etc. - Hatebunny (talk) 21:34, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::+1. Are appearances/images going to be botted? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:21, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's the ideal way, if someone doesn't go through them all manually first. I figure if we keep a running list of characters who have been split, then we can cross them off as their appearances get moved. The images will be trickier. - 22:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Just (New Earth) > (Flashpoint Timeline) on all FP comic categories. Don't know about pmwiki, but AWB should be able to do that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Not sure that's safe. Is Barry Allen New Earth or Flashpoint Timeline if he remembers New Earth? Running the bot on everything would change him too. - 22:33, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Then we run the bot again afterwards. Bartholomew Allen (Flashpoint Timeline) > Bartholomew Allen (New Earth). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:51, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: . Probably are. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :I've made a prelim list here. It's just pages that use the Flashpoint template, plus a few I could remember. I haven't checked all issues yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:28, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Is the project ready to go? I don't want to take the first shot, in fear of screwing something up for the bot. Is there anything else we need to work out? --- Haroldrocks talk 21:51, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I think yes. I'll start with botting stuff tomorrow. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:06, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Moves are done. Splits still need to be made, and I still need to bot appearances and images. I'll do WoF manually, as it has some NE cameos. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:21, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've changed the links on everything except the main series, the Whatever happened to the Flash series and Reverse Flash #1. They need some figuring out, they contain timeline snarls. The middle issues of FB can probably be botted safely. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:33, March 1, 2015 (UTC)